Revenge is sweet
by Magic Freak
Summary: After almost dying from an attack by uncle Vernon, Harry is saved by Tom having already decided he was sick of fighting for the light he becomes a death eater. Will Harry find happiness or will he be consumed by getting revenge on everyone from the light. Or maybe both? Sorry about bad summery. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer I do not own the Harry potter world.. If I did I would more then likely screw it up unintentionally :( **

Sweat dripped down Harry's face slowly, leaving dirty trails behind, his rapid breathing and beating heart were the only signs that he was distressed. His legs aching with each step as he he walked through the darkness,each step he took was as if he was wandering into a black hole. Harry wanted nothing more than for this to end, he after all wasn't living he was just surviving and to Harry that was meaningless. He stopped for a second to check on his wound, blood running down his cheats in a heavy stream. Harry cursed he new he didn't have long.. " stupid Uncle Vernon and his temper" at least the man would finally get his wish, Harry would soon no longer exist in this world and would be reunited with his family.

Harry had tried to bandage up the wound but nothing could stop the blood flow, his only mission right now was to get as far away from the Dursley's as he could because there was no way he was going to be at peace with them any where near him when he died. Harry's head had begun to spin, he knew he had only minutes to live, he was loosing to much blood to survive more than an hour. Harry only had one regret was that he hadn't done more with his life and that he wouldn't be able to say any words of comfort to Hermione about his death. Hermione was the only one he was sad to be leaving behind, she had always been there for him when he needed it, she hadn't cared when Harry had chosen not to fight for the light, she had understood and sided with Harry. Dumbledore had manipulated Harry's every move and they had both decided that they weren't going to be puppets anymore. The light had disowned them, the Weasley's labeled them traitors.. Even Ron hated them now.

Harry was seeing black spots, he tripped and hit his head on the pavement and there was nothing but black.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
Harry opened his eyes expecting to be welcomed by his parents to be finally reunited with the people he had longed for most, but he wasn't he was in dim lit room, he clenched his fist into the sheets they were defiantly real this wasn't a dream. Harry looked around he room taking in his surroundings the only thing that was in the room was a cupboard a bedside table and a chair that was placed near the bed as if someone had been watching him as he slept.

Harry tried to remember how he got here but the last thing he remembered was running from the Dursley's after Vernon attacked him. Who had saved him? He didn't recognise anything around him so he couldn't be at the head quarters of the order of the Phoenix then Harry soon started to panic what of someone from the order had found him and were going to force him to fight for them. Harry scoffed there would no way he would fight he thought it was ridiculous that they put the fate of the war in a child's hands, he only just finished Hogwarts and they expected him to be able to defeat the freaking dark lord, one of the most powerful wizards since the founders of Hogwarts themselves...yeah right.

Harry sat up slowly every part of his body ached as if he had been hit by a train and brought back to life. He pulled up his shirt to check his wound, to find he now had a fresh scar. Harry sighed that's just what he needed another freaking scar. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed, slowing standing,placing one foot in front of the other in a sloth like motion. Finally reaching the door he twisted the handle. In front of him was a long hallway filled with rooms. As he was about to step out from the room he was in the one opposite him opened in a rushed movement. He braced himself to be attacked as much as he could without his wand. However the person who appeared in front of him had long bushy brown hair.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione had him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Harry, thank Merlin your okay". She released him she then slapped him on the cheek, before Harry could complain "That's for giving me a heart attack" she slapped him again " that's for leaving your bed, you almost died Harry, your supposed to be resting. Harry gave her an annoyed look " bloody hell stop slapping me, as if I could rest without knowing where I was, I thought the order was trying to make me fight for them again" Hermione started to shove him back into the room " don't worry the order weren't the ones to save you" Harry smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. " did you?" Hermione had an odd look on her face. " Hermione where are we". He sat on the bed sitting up refusing to lay down. " who saved me, I have a right to know, I now owe them a life debt" Hermione now had troubled look on her face, a battle was raging inside of her she was obviously scared of telling Harry.  
" okay Harry promise not to loose your temper and that you will stay in bed" her eyes pleaded with Harry, so Harry nodded " I swear on my magic". Hermione realised that Harry was serious, she gave Harry another worried look. "Voldemort, this is Riddle manor" seeing Harry's eyes widened and his face go red she explained. " Harry he really is a nice guy, he isn't insane as Dumbledore mad us believe, he thought you were his destruction, once he learned that the prophecy was just Dumbledore manipulations, he put his soul back together and become saner then most people these days". Harry looked at Hermione as if she was Insane " Hermione this is the man who killed my parents" Hermione shook her head eyes watering " it wasn't him Harry, it was Dumbledore, I have seen the memory with my own eyes".

Harry gave her a disbelieving look " he could have tampered with it, I know it possible" Hermione was angry now " I know a real memory when I see one Harry! They don't call be the brightest which of my age for nothing" Harry put his arms up in surrender  
" okay, okay sorry" He gave her a smile to reassure her " so what are you doing here then" Hermione stared at him for a while before deciding it was okay to continue. " Voldemort thought it would be easier for me to be here when you woke up so you wouldn't go crazy"  
Harry raised his eyebrows " it's true Harry, Voldemort is so intelligent he is such a gentleman.. He has been treating me like I'm royalty" Harry laughed at the thought of Voldemort snake like kissing her hand and having dinner having arguments about a book. " he properly fancies you" Hermione gave him a shocked look but soon recovered.  
" out of the question, Harry Voldemort is as gay as they come, he admitted it when I questioned him". Harry was too shocked to say anything, Voldemort was gay? That sounded weirder then him courting Hermione.

Harry yawned so Hermione left him to sleep, with strict orders not to leave the bed before kissing him on the forehead and promising to visit him tomorrow. Harry let his head rest on the pillow and slowly drift to sleep.

Harry woke with a start, the door to his room opened, he pretended to sleep but peaked through slightly, it wasn't Hermione, the person came closer to Harry. Harry's eyes immediately shut hoping the person would leave thinking he was asleep, his whole body was tense as he waited. The person sat in the chair, he seemed to be waiting for something, Harry didn't dare to move a muscle. "Relax Harry it is simply just time for your potions" Harry opened his eyes " how did you know" he knew that voice but because of there being no light in the room he couldn't see the face of who it belonged to. The man chuckled " no person sleeps that stiff now take these, it will help you heal faster" He handed Harry three vials, which Harry downed quickly having promised Hermione he would do as he was told earlier. Harry coughed the last one tasted like charcoal, he almost spit it back up... Having had much experience with horrible tasting potions from his time in the his hospital wing, he didn't.

The man laughed at Harry but didn't say anything. " who are you?" Harry blurted out uncaring if he came across rude, it annoyed him that he couldn't remember where he had met this man before. " you don't remember me? That hurts Harry" he could here the sarcasm in the mans voice. " we see each other about once a year, come on your memory can't be that bad". With a flick of his wand the man had the room lit, Harry stared closely at the man was the tall dark and handsome type from fairytales he had neat black hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfectly tan skin, his jaw line was sharp and perfectly fine lips. He was tall and muscled, Harry could see them through his loose 's eyes widened as he realised who this man was. He didn't say anything just sat there in shock. Voldemort shook with laughter as Harry looked at him, "You have hair!" Voldemort eyebrows rose as he stared at Harry, his former enemy was laying I front of him, he saved his life and all he had to say was that he had hair. " really that's all you have to say". Harry shook his head at the Tom Riddle looking Voldemort. " it's just your appearance came as a shock, your not a snake mutant anymore"  
Voldemort scowled " I should have you killed for the way you speak of me however that would waste my efforts of saving you, about my appearance do you like what you see, because your staring which is rude"

If Harry had been drinking he would have spat it out. " I'm not gay, so I don't care about what guys look like, your appearance is just a shock like I said" Voldemort smirked at Harry " do not insult my intelligence Harry, I know when people are gay, plus me and Hermione have been talking I know everything" Harry glared at Voldemort. " I don't know what she told you Voldemort but she clearly gave you the wrong impression" Voldemort frowned at Harry's words not because Harry was in total denial but he thought saving someone life would lead them towards Harry using his real name. " it's Tom Harry, I want you to call me Tom from now on" Harry thought about it for a few minutes but seemed to come to the conclusion that he owed the man his life. " okay T-Tom" Harry nodded to himself.

After a few moments of silence Harry spoke. " Tom why did you save me?" Tom smiled at Harry " I have no reason to want you dead anymore Harry, actually I was hoping you would join me.. I heard you will no longer fight for the light" Harry knew that Tom spoke the truth he didn't know how, he just knew. " I don't agree with all your view Tom". Tom nodded at Harry " I know to which you refer, those views were due to a moment of insanity my views have changed let me prove them to you.. Hermione has joined my ranks, she is currently in my inner circle.. You would be to" Harry thought about it " how about I go on probation, I'll join for a month and if I still don't agree I'll go neutral" Tom nodded at Harry " if that is what intakes then I agree... Now sleep"

Tom then left Harry to his own crazy thoughts. Harry completely missed it when Tom whispered "help me win".

Harry woke and he felt much better, he thought he could run a marathon if he was a faster runner. Hermione came to visit, when she was satisfied that he was well enough she gave Harry the tour of the manor. It was huge! There was over a thousand rooms, there were bedrooms, study's, library's, some were empty some he'd random things. Harry was mesmerised he had never been in a house this big before. Outside he had a quidditch pitch, lake and a stables. The land could fit three of manors inside and still have plenty room for everything else. Harry wandered where Tom got all the money to afford this place but then he thought about how Tom was the dark lord and could do anything he wanted.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the morning riding the horses and had a picnic outside in a Field filled with different types of flowers that held every colour of the rainbow it was simply breathtaking. Hermione had dragged Harry to one of the library's to Harry's dismay however they had lots of funny learning new spells by three o'clock, Harry had mastered ten new spells. Harry then dragged Hermione to the kitchen where he cooked her favourite chocolate sponge cake. Hermione adored Harry's cooking, whenever she asked how he could cook he simply would say it was something he loved to do. Hermione would have eaten the whole cake if she could if it hadn't been so filling and her not wanting her to get fat. Harry had laughed at her as he took a bite of his own slice of cake, he had complete forgot about who's house he was currently in and was lost in the moment of having fun with Hermione when a teenage blond walked in.

"Potters a kitchen bitch, who would have thought" Draco's sneering voice made Hermione growl. " I'll have you know all of Gryffindor adored Harry's cooking, he has a talent for it" Draco sneered " he is the boy who lived, they properly didn't want to hurt his little feelings"  
Hermione smiled wickedly before walking over to Draco and shoving a fork into his mouth.  
" tell me that it isn't delicious" Draco's eyes widened as he swallowed the cake he looked between the cake and Harry. " Merlin that was good... Potter, can you cook treacle tart or is it only cakes that you can cook?" At first Harry thought Draco was been a prat by asking the question but the look on his face showed he really want to know the answer. " is treacle tart is your favourite dessert?" Draco nodded " how about this ill cook you dinner and treacle tart and you can answer that question". Hermione looked at Harry " I better get some" Harry was about to reply when he was interrupted " yes I better be included in this to Harry" Harry turned to see Draco bowing at Tom. Harry rolled his eyes " looks like I'm cooking for four". Harry then kicked them out so he could start.

Harry was looking at the other three with a nervous look, he hoped they liked what he cook. He had cooked spaghetti and meatballs, with a secret sauce he had invented himself. He ate some off his own plate as he nervously waited. Everyone stayed quite as they ate, Harry didn't know if it was a good thing they were to busy stuffy their faces to talk or a bad thing that they hadn't said anything. He served desert and still not a word was said until the table had been cleared. He stood up and was about to leave when Draco grabbed his arm. "Merlin Harry, I want you to cook for me for the rest of my life" Draco gave Harry a genuine smile, Harry couldn't help but think about the saying a way to a mans heart is through his stomach. It seemed Harry had won Draco's friendship with one simple meal. Hermione beamed at Harry "delicious as always Harry, you know I love your cooking since the first meal you cooked for me for my birthday remember" Harry laughed at her and nodded. Tom smiled at Harry who couldn't shake the feeling about how weird it was to see he dark lord smiling Draco seemed to think so too as his mouth was wide open. " careful drake, you'll catch flies" Draco turned back to Harry " who said you could call me that huh?" Harry laughed " I did, since we are friends now" Draco looked shocked at first then smiled. Tom interrupted before Harry could say anything. "The meal was marvellous I cannot wait until the next meal you create."

After Tom left the three went to Harry's room and got more acquainted. Harry learned Draco wasn't such a prat, he and Hermione still argued but it seemed more as fun then an actual argument. Draco learned about why Harry left the light and Draco told Harry about his home life. Soon Draco went home promising to return soon with decorations for Harry's boring room. Hermione and Harry talked about how weird it was to be in the dark lords home and friends with Draco Malfoy their school rival.

Over the next couple of days Draco came over, the three teenagers were practically inseparable, Draco had decorated Harry's room with black leather couches, a king size bed with silky sliver sheets, a fancy chandler, posters of the England quid ditch team. He painted the walls a sapphire blue which surprised Harry at first but when he asked Draco he said " my rooms green they can't be identical" Harry had laughed. Draco had also taken Harry and Hermione shopping and brought them proper wizard attire as he put it. Harry had even managed to convince him to let them buy a few pairs of muggle clothes as we'll. Draco even brought some, Draco Malfoy now owned jeans. Harry and Hermione thought it was hilarious. When the three weren't pulling pranks and having fun they were in the library studying and learning new things about anything and everything. However no matter how much they asked Harry would not tell them how he had been injured,manor even Tom could get it out of them, who joined them for dinner each night. Harry was dreading that night, it would be his first meeting as death eater.

"Harry you will be fine" Draco smiled at Harry " honestly I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave" Harry rolled his eyes at his blonde friend.  
" the sorting hat tried to sort me in Slytherin" Harry replied and soon laughed at the look Draco was giving him. " you talked the hat out of a sorting, that impossible it's never been done"  
Harry shrugged " actually I showed strong attributes for all the houses, so I could have been placed anywhere" Draco's mouth was once again agape "flies, Draco flies". Draco closed his mouth only to open it again. " You seem to make the impossible happen Harry, you would have to be of all the founders blood to have done that" Harry stared at Draco, he had never thought about that, until now. " I can apparate on Hogwarts grounds" Draco smiled at Harry " your keyed into the wards".

They sat there in silence, Harry and Draco could do this without it being awkward. Harry had a stronger bond that Harry and Ron were never close to getting. "Drake I'm sorry for not accepting your friendship back at Hogwarts" Draco laughed " I'll forgive you if you be my pillow for a little while" Harry was frozen in shock, he nodded at Draco he placed his head in his lap and quickly fell asleep. Harry hadn't noticed the bags under Draco's eyes until now, he felt horrible that he hadn't noticed sooner. He declared to himself he wouldn't move and would allow for Draco to sleep for as long as needed. He ran a hand through Draco's hair absentmindedly. His hair was soft as silk and ran through his fingers like water. He smiled as Draco smiled in his sleep,it was like his small gesture of comfort drifted into his friends sleep. He sat there reading for hours, he could see other blokes being uncomfortable but he had told Draco that he was gay weeks ago, when he told him he was scared he was going to loose his new friend but Draco had laughed and said he could tell because he was too. This had made Harry nervous was he really that obvious that he was gay. Tom and Draco had known come to think of it when he outed himself to Hermione she had said the same thing. He told Draco that he had told the dark lord he wasn't gay and Draco laughed " I bet he saw right through you".

Harry smiled at the memory he felt Draco stir as he lifted his head from Harry's lap he had sleep lines down his face. Harry laughed at Draco who tried to glare but failed. "Thanks harry I needed that" Harry then hugged his best friend with a laugh " I'm here if you need me Drake" Draco leaned into the hug " I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep". Harry real eased him from the hug and nodded, he knew there was more to it then that but trusted Draco to tell him when he was ready, Hermione came into the room "it time Harry get your mask on" Draco quickly sorted out his appearance while Harry put on his mask, they walked down the hall hand in hand, both trying to show they would follow Harry to the end of the earth. The walk to Tom's meeting point was a long one drawn out by silence. When they arrived Hermione and Draco went and joined there spot in the meeting and Harry stood next to Tom like he was told he had to do. He had the eyes of a hundred death eaters giving him daggers as he stood there with his head held high like Draco taught him. He acted as if the people in front of him were nothing . When he found Hermione and Draco he focused on them. He didn't really hear the meeting, just kept himself focused on his two friends, trying not to show how scared he was to be there.

Tom put his hand on Harry's shoulder " this young man here is my newest recruit" whispers could be heard but were quickly silenced by Tom's glare. " ravel yourself" Harry slowly lifted the mask from his face. His hand shaking as he dropped it to give everyone a look at his face. There was gasps and then silence, no one dared to speak.. They were in shock." Harry Potter is to be my equal and will not bare my mark as he already wears one". Harry stood in shock he hadn't expected that. " if any harm is laid onto Harry from anyone you will die by my hand.. Any objections" if there was no one dare to move anyway. Harry smirked " I look forward to working with you, I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun here" he gestured to Hermione and Draco to join them. "My lord can I have them as my most trusted". Tom nodded " come on Mione, Drake.. We have evil plotting to do"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There evil plotting turned out I be just enjoying Harry's cooking once again. Harry smiled at his friends, Harry already had a plan.

**I hope you enjoyed my story so far, this story just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down.. Hope the spelling and grammar mistakes didn't bother you to much :) please review... The more reviews the more I get motivated to write the next chapter.. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled as he wrote down some final touches to the first step in his plan, ignoring the looks he was receiving form Hermione. It was sure to send Dumbledore and his cronies mad. Harry knew for sure that the order would be well aware that he was no longer located at the Dursley's. Harry had only gone back to get a few things when uncle Vernon had attacked him, however he knew the order would be looking for him regardless. Harry chuckled at the thought of their faces as the realised their 'saviour' had joined the man who they wished saving from. He was still yet to inform Tom of his plan but that was just to annoy him, Harry felt that Tom wouldn't really mind anyway as it was Harry's own right to get revenge on the bastards who had made his life the living hell he had been living for all these years.

He handed his plan to Hermione who started reading immediately, a small small smile appeared as she read. "I think this could actually work, unlike some of the other plans you've created"

Harry glared at her " hey I resent that, but this one I added my Slytherin side"

Hermione chuckled "Have you told Tom yet?"

Harry smirked but shook his head. " don't plan to".

Hermione gave him a disapproving look " Harry James Potter, you have to tell him, so help me I'll tell him myself"

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione scowled at him. "Aww Mione, I don't want to"

She shook her head at him, her wild hair swishing side to side. " don't be so childish Harry".

Harry grabbed the paper from Hermione and ran off laughing, she screamed after him but it was to late he was gone. He ran to the kitchen where of course was where Draco was. Harry covered Draco's eyes from behind and put on the most girly voice he could. " guess who Drakey poo" he heard Draco laugh and it wasn't a forced laugh either. "Hmm let me think, there is no way it's you Harry". Harry removed his hand and smiled at Draco. " stealing my food again Draco"

Draco gave a smirk " you leave it and I'll eat it". To prove his point he shoved chocolate slice in his face in a very unmalfoy like manor. Once he finished he looked at Harry in all seriousness. "You gonna botherthe Weasley's tomorrow" Harry smiled " yup Fred and George agreed to help". Draco shook his head " I know those two a wicked pranksters but I never thought them evil".

Harry laughed at Draco as he ran a hand through his silky mess of hair. " seriously there pranks have always lent them to the dark side".

Draco tilted his head "what kept them with Dumbledork?"

Harry shrugged "me".

Draco's silver grey eyes widened. " why you?"

Harry smiled " when I gave them the funding they need for their store they begged me to blood adopt them"

If it we're possible Draco's eyes would have popped out. " that means they legally are Potters by blood now, why did they keep their name"

"So no one would know" Harry stated.

"Wait that means you accepted your lordship" Draco smiled

Harry nodded " I'm lord Potter Black, I accepted the potter one to adopt them and I signed the Black after Sirius, you know"

Draco nodded before wincing slightly before Harry could ask anything Draco raised his hand. " I'm fine it's the Dark Lord he is summoning me... It always burns when he does it so you can tell the difference"

Harry nodded and took a bit of some chocolate slice.

/ / /

Harry, Fred and George were standing out side of the borrow. Harry had no idea how he had ever felt comfortable here the whole place practically screamed to his magic that it was unwelcome but being Harry he ignored it. Fred and George opened the door leading Harry through the door he had walked through many time before as if he never had.

Harry took a deep breath as he took in the familiar seen, the smell of freshly cooked bacon hung int air, the clatter of mess in an organised matter. He stepped into the kitchen and the chatter instantly stopped. Ron looked like he wanted to blow something up, Mr and Mrs Weasley had a light of hope in their eyes which Harry couldn't wait to squish and Ginny looked as if she were her normal crazy obsessive teen she always had been. Mrs Weasley smiled up at Harry " oh Harry dear it's great that you finally came home" Harry gesture for her to stop what she was doing as she had started to grab him in a hug. She looked startled but however she didn't show it for long. Harry was yet to say a word.

Ron glared at Harry " look the second dark lord has come back, sorry if I'm not leaping for joy mum"

Mrs Weasley glared at Ron. " Ronald Weasley he is your best friend you will do well to remember that"

Fred and George bursted in laughter so much they were literally rolling on the floor clutching their sides. Before Molly could say anything Harry raised his hands. " it okay Molly, I have something to clarify with you, you might want to sit."

Startled, she sat I between her husband and Ginny who was looking at Harry as if she was daydreaming of their wedding day. Harry smirked " first of lam you can cut the shit.. I know"

Molly gasped and covered her mouth quickly. "Why Harry I'm sure I don't know what your talking about"

" don't act daft mum he knows how you guys are all treacherous bastards" the twins intervened

"Boys don't talk to your mother like that"

They smirked, it was starting already. " actually technically, she is not our mother, so we can talk to her however we want to... Arthur"

The two were shocked. " FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL SHOW YOUR FATHER AND I SOME RESPECT"

Harry chuckled " not any more Molly I blood adopted them".

Silence followed for a few minute tears ran down Molly's eyes as she knew it to be true.

"Why w-would you do that t-to us" Molly stammered slightly.

" we hate what this family has become, you are all greedy and every ones you stole from Harry's bank... Haven't you noticed how dad hasn't been getting paid, it goes straight to Harry because he pressed charges"

" but Harry this is your family, we are gonna have children and get married" Ginny demanded.

Harry smiled " not bloody likely, your a slut, you sleep with anything that has a dick...your not my type you see I quite enjoy dick myself actually"

"YOUR A FUCKING FAGGOT AS WELL AS TRAITOR... I SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU" Ron had a plain look of horror on his face.

" oh he isn't the only one dear brother".

That was when George leaned down and kissed Harry passionately for a few moments before he let Fred do the same.

" you faggots together, I can't believe I raised you" Arthur look as if were going to be sick.

Harry smiled " Mr Weasley here is you official notice... You see the ministry doesn't hire thieves, you'll find that you all have a black mark against your name thanks to me of course"

Ron shot a curse at a Fred who dodged just in time. Harry pointed his wand at Ron and fired back. The spell hit him and slowly he vanished.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON YOU BASTARD" Molly screamed

Harry smirked "oh he's in Voldemort's dungeon now, chained up I believe if the speed worked fine... You see Molly I won't stand harm to come of my family... Oh and I'm evicting you from this property, as of a week ago I own this disastrous excuse of a house".

Before anyone could say or do anything, he Fred and George apperated, not before they set fire to the house of course, where would the fun be if they didn't.

Tom was more then made he was furious. Hermione had told him about what Harry had left to do. Yes he would have let him do what he wished with his revenge but he wished that he had told him before he left he could have helped make sure he was safe, that teen was to reckless for his own good.

He heard a pop alerting him that someone had apperated into his wards, he knew it was Harry so he made his way to Harry's room. Not bothering to knock of the door he just walked and and glared at Harry who just simply smiled. Harry was put under crucio before the he could blink how ever it only lasted a few seconds."She told you didn't she". Tom rolled his eyes at the teen. " of course she did, she's not my adviser for no reason"

Harry jaw dropped Tom chuckled. " her responsibly while be more magical creature welfare, I have made many promises that she attends to help me keep, right now she is working on amending the werewolf laws"

Harry smiled widely " Remus"

Tom nodded " yes your werewolf friend will benefit, I believe it's the main reason she is so passionate about this particular law, she's seen the damage first hand"

" I can't wait to see him again, last time I saw him was Sirius's funeral"

Tom saw the tears that managed to escape run down Harry's cheeks despite the fact Harry tried to hide it.

Tom knew he should tell Harry what Lucius told him earlier right then but he wanted it to be a surprise right to the very end. Harry suddenly left the room muttering something that sounded a lot like " I need to see Drake"

/ / / /

"You need to do something Dumbledore the boy has gone completely out of control" Molly screeched through clench teeth. She had long since stop crying.

Ron was taking Harry's job of smashing things in then room. "Calm yourself, Hogwarts will welcome you"

"What of the faggot" Ron spat

"I'll deal with him soon"

**hope you enjoyed, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry met with an angry Draco, " you left with without me, then you transfer the weasel here and I have to put up with his yelling"  
Harry smiled " funny I don't hear anything"  
Draco chuckled " of course not I had some fun before silencing" seeing the annoyed look on Harry's face he adds quickly " I was supposed to come, next time wait until I'm here to leave".  
Harry sighed "fine".

The walked around the gardens, Harry admired the flowers. "Magic really is amazing" Draco chuckled but didn't say anything. The continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Harry was the one to break the silence."Drake did you know Sirius"  
Draco nodded "As you know we are second cousins, there are photos of us together when I was little but that was before Azkaban, mums told be story's about when they were kids apart from that I don't know much"  
Harry nodded sadly he had been hoping Draco could tell him something after all Harry had always spoke about James with Sirius, it had never been about him... Harry regretted that a lot.  
"Harry I know he loved you very much, mum said when you were born, it was all he talked about it was if you were his son"

Tears returned to Harry's eyes and this time the couldn't stop. He fell to the ground, his legs unable to hold him anymore. Draco crouched down and pulled Harry into a tight embrace, rubbing soothing circles around his back. "Shhh Harry it's okay, you have people who love you here with you"  
Harry's tears soaked Draco's shirt. "He was the dadI never got to have..my family... You aunt took that away from me"  
Draco moved so he was looking directly into Harry's eyes. " you have me now and Hermione, blood doesn't make family...you have us now... Just treasure the time you had with him"  
Harry smiled sadly at Draco " I know nothing about him, we never spoke about him"

Draco nodded " from what mother told me he was a lot like James in personality, they were like Fred and George always in sync"  
Harry smiled " really"  
"Really, hey maybe next time you feel sad I can get mother to tell you stories about Sirius"  
Harry nodded " I'd like that"  
Draco grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped the tears away from Harry's face. " for now I know the best thing to cheer you up"  
Harry tilted his head to the side " what is it?"  
Draco chuckled " some of your chocolate fudge"  
Draco the stood up and then helping Harry up who now was laughing, Draco joined in "see I told you" he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Draco took Harry's mind off Sirius as the grabbed some chocolate slice and ate it. They laughed and Ron's torture. Draco was mid sentence when Harry pokes his finger in the icing and wiped it off on Draco's nose. Who stared at him in horror before placing his whole hand in the icing a smudging it over Harry's face. Soon the two were having an icing war. It only ending when Draco freaked about having it in his hear and not his mouth. They were in a fit of laughter as the looked at each others chocolate covered selves. Draco had chocolate streaks in his hair, half his face was covered not to mention his clothes. Harry hair was in spikes thanks to the chocolate, and his face was completely covered, lucky for him none of it made it on his clothes apart from on his collar.

They were still laughing when Hermione walked in, she stood there shocked before giggling at their appearance. " is it a thing now, chocolate facials"  
Harry walked up and wiped some on her nose " is now"  
Hermione scowled " Harry as the Tom's adviser I can't be seen like this"  
Harry moved his fingers " oh, why you anyway"  
Hermione grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate away " he heard my Ideals from Draco and approved so he chose me, told me it was an honour I'm the only muggle born he will tolerate... Plus it helps I'm best friends with you"  
Harry looked shocked " why would that help"  
Hermione smirked " never mind"  
"Mione" Harry groaned.  
"I don't have time Harry, I came looking for you to tell you, Ron's awake and yelling off the castle again...why is he here"  
Harry's frowned " he tried to attack Fred and George"  
Hermione nodded " oh I'm in, see you later Harry, I have to pay our friend a visit and finish a report"

Harry laughed as she vanished from their site. Harry turned to Draco and his hysterical laughter started again. " we need to clean up now, before any one else see us like this" Draco nodded smiling wiping one last piece of icing right down Harry's shirt. " now we are even" he poked his tongue out before heading out for a shower.

/  
Harry lay awake for what seemed like hours, and he couldn't find the will to sleep. He rolled himself out of the sheets and walked up to Draco's room, where he knew Hermione and Draco would be discussing hermione a report. He knocked on the door and was answered by a sleepy looking Draco who was just in silky silver boxers .  
"Wh-what's w-wrong Harry" Draco yawned " Hermione left about an hour ago if your looking for her"  
Harry shook his head " I couldn't sleep, I was hoping that you guys would still be to keep me company"  
Draco gave him a worried look " you keep thinking about that night don't you"  
Harry nodded not looking at Draco. Draco didn't hesitate he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside the room, shutting the door behind him. "Drake you don't have to, I don't want to bother you"  
" what are friends for, plus you already bothered me,so"  
Draco walked over to his bed patting the spot next to him. " come I'll read you to sleep"  
"Drake" Harry hesitated  
" Harry so help me if you don't get in this bed right now-" he never got to finish the sentence as Harry climbed into the blankets and curled up near him. " so what are we reading"  
Draco picked up a book from his night stand Harry groaned as he showed him the cover.

A thousand herbs and fungi - if that didn't send him to sleep nothing will. Draco chuckled before starting. After a few pages Harry found himself growing sleepy before sleep could completely take over he managed to whisper. " I'm glad I have a friend like Drake, I only wish I saw that you weren't a prat sooner" the last thing he heard was Draco chuckle before he fell asleep.

/  
When Harry woke up Draco was already gone, he removed the green sheets which had wrapped around him. He slowly opened the door, just enough to peek through, no ones there... He didn't want anyone to see him sneaking away from Draco's quarters, they would think something of it when there wasn't anything to think about. He ran down the hall to his room where shut the door quickly behind him.

Quickly changing to a black shirt and tracksuit pants, he went to the dinning room to find the others. He found everyone sitting around the table chatting among themselves. Tom was the first to look up, Tom gave him a worried look. "Are you okay Harry, Draco said he tried to wake you this morning but you were unwell, I almost went to your rooms to check on you, but Draco said you were cranky when woken and I don't want to be on the receiving end of your temper"  
Harry raised his eyebrow " aww is the big bad dark lord, scared of a teenagers mood swings"  
Tom just shook his head "no it's just it's been a rather good day and I don't want your mood to ruin it"  
Harry pulled out a chair in between Hermione and Draco. " yup I believe you one hundred percent" Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm causing Tom to scowl at the laughing teens before returning to his paperwork. Harry leaned closer to Draco " why didn't you wake me"  
Draco smiled " even in your sleep you looked exhausted I left you to sleep in... Though you went and slept the whole day away"  
Harry frowned "how"  
Draco felt Harry's head "are sick, you don't know what time it is... It's lunch time Harry"  
Tom and Hermione laughed at Harry who shoved his face full of bacon in a Ron like manor to ad void talking. Tom got his attention by throwing a bread roll at him. It hit him right in the shoulder.

Harry turned to Tom glaring "what the hell was that for, you don't see me throwing food at you"  
Tom eyes showed he was amused but his face was blank. "Oh so not in the mood for a food fight today Harry... Did I miss the fun"  
It took Harry a second until he turned to Hermione glaring, who scaring lay smirked at him. " next time you won't smudge chocolate on me"  
Harry rolled his eyes at her and turned back to Tom," what did you want"  
Tom smiled " I need to see you in my study some time today"  
Harry nodded "okay"  
He then turned back to his friends and started to talk about quidditch.

/

Harry knocked on the door leading to Tom's study he was answered after his first knock. "Come in Harry"  
Harry walked in making sure to shut the door behind him. He sat in the chair in front of the desk. Tom smiled up at him. "Finally, I needed an excuse to ignore this paperwork for a while"  
Harry raised an eyebrow " your the dark lord, have someone do it for you"  
Tom chuckled " I would but I have idiots working for me"  
Harry smirked " maybe you should make the requirements higher to join the ranks"  
Tom shook his head " I didn't ask you to come here to talk to my followers, I want to know about your revenge plan"  
Harry nodded " I haven't planned much the Weasley's were the first part"  
Tom nodded " apart from that I only have names"  
"Who"  
"Dumbledore, fudge, umbridge, mad eye, Rita Skeeter, the Dursley's , if you let me Bellatrix...and well the whole wizarding world"  
" why one of my most loyal followers"  
Harry's eyes were full of hate " she killed Sirius, she took away the only bit of family I had left"  
Tom nodded "I'll consider it"  
Tom walked over to Harry and place his hand on his shoulder sending a shiver down Harry's spine. Tom chuckled.  
"Have you enjoyed your stay here Harry"  
Harry nodded " it almost feels like home"  
Tom bent down next to Harry's ear and whispered " this is your home Harry". Causing Harry to shiver once again. Harry could tell that Tom was enjoying this.  
Harry looked down to his feet " I wish to go back to Hogwarts with Draco and Hermione and be resorted"  
Tom looked shocked "but Harry it isn't safe for you there now"  
Harry smiled "it's something I have to do"  
Tom shook his head " I can't let you go unprotected into Dumbledore's clutches, I want to keep you safe"  
"I'll have Draco and Mione"  
Tom glared "teenagers"  
Harry rolled his eyes "if your so Concerned about my safety come with us I don't care but I have to do this"  
Harry got up and left a thoughtful Tom behind.

/  
Harry walked around the grounds by himself letting his thoughts consume him. He missed Remus he had been considering writing to him. He was worried that Remus would disown him once he found out that Harry had joined Voldemort he didn't want Remus to hate him, it would be almost as if Sirius himself hating him.

He was still consumed in his thoughts when he ran into someone. He looked up to see a disgruntled Lucius. "Sorry Lucius" he was about to walk away when Lucius spoke.  
"Your good friends with Draco now". Harry nodded  
"You godfather was Sirius black?"Harry nodded again wondering what was with all these questions."he fell through the veil in the department of mysteries correct?"  
Harry nodded once again. "Why"  
Lucius looked shocked for a second but replied "I'm doing research on the veil"  
Harry smiled " let me know if you find anything will you"  
Harry ran off before Lucius could reply. He stood their shocked for a bit before he whispered to himself "I found something"

/  
"Mione I'm coming with you to Hogwarts"  
Hermione squeezed him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy your going to continue your education Harry"  
Harry laughed "wouldn't miss it for the world"  
Hermione frowned "your planning something what are you planning"  
Harry tried to look innocent "I'm not planning anything, why would you think that"  
She shook him lightly "I'm your best friend and have known you for years, I would be a pretty bad friend if I didn't know you...so spill"  
"You'll find out in good time"  
Hermione scowled "you know I hate surprises"  
"It's a good one I promise" Harry smiled.

Then the both walked to the library were they started studying for their new year in Hogwarts. Harry would no longer be at the bottom.  
They stayed there for hours if there was something he didn't quite understand, Hermione would explain it. So far he mastered spells he hadn't heard of. He even taught Hermione how to do the patronus considering it was the one spell she had trouble with. Harry shared some spaghetti he had made earlier, Hermione once again told him that he should open his own restaurant. "I'm no that good"  
Hermione rolled her eyes "year right, people get hooked on your food after the first bite just look at me and Draco"

Harry chuckled and went back to eating while reading a book which was about the wizard and goblin war back in 1987 way more interesting then anything that came out of Professor Binn's mouth. "So before the war wizards and goblins got along they weren't just civil"  
"Yes, wizards deemed them more worthy of the power of magic and didn't like that goblins could do things we can't even dream of...hell most wizards are still like this and it's because they are scared"  
"There stupid"  
Hermione laughed " your telling me"

/  
"So you can bring him back" Tom asked  
Lucius nodded "I'm certain of it"  
"Good get on it right away there is someone who is missing them dearly"

/  
Molly looked at Dumbledore confused " how are we supposed to find the boy?"  
Dumbledore smiled his fake grandfatherly smile " we don't need to he will come to us, he loves this place... He will be back"  
Molly laughed " of course"

**sorry about the time/perspective jumps but I felt the story needed this in my own weird way. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review because I love reading them :)**


End file.
